


a girl so in love with the wrong world

by redledgers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Post Campaign, Vax is dead everyone lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: a lineage in a lifespan





	a girl so in love with the wrong world

**Author's Note:**

> title from florence and the machine's "blinding"

In another life, she thinks maybe she should have failed (at least they would be together instead of millennia apart, separated by planes and featherfall).

 

In another life, she thinks maybe it was fated to be over sooner, fated to never happen, fated to last forever. She doesn’t ask.

 

There were months to come to terms with the possibility but only days to face the reality. Afterward, she keeps her promise, but it is so, _so,_ hard. The mantle rests on her shoulders, weighing her to this earth, to this plane most of the time, and sometimes it is easy.

 

_She looks after the generations as they pass, each with one that reminds her too much of a feathered cloak and cold skin._

 

She sees him sometimes, in her dreams mostly, but when he can get a break every few decades. It’s a mercy granted that feels more like torture.

 

He doesn’t age. Neither does she. Everyone else does.

 

He is just the first.

 

_But he isn’t the first because so many have gone before, so many have given their lives to help and they will never be remembered in the epic tales spread across Exandria._

 

Still, under her care, the Ashari flourish, they rebuild. The lands beyond rebuild, and a new era begins, one overseen by those who are less than gods but more than mortals. It get easier except when it isn’t in the darkest moments, in the quiet between the breaths of the earth.

 

In another life, she wishes she had failed because there is only so long she can live and this is too much.


End file.
